Snow and Roses
by Midnighstar
Summary: Jiraya and Tsunade have a past together…that much is sure. How can their past be intertwined so frequently…also with Naruto? See how its soft like the winter snows yet can draw blood like the freshly picked rose.


_**Snow and Roses**_

**Summery:** Jiraya and Tsunade have a past together…that much is sure. How can their past be intertwined so frequently…also with Naruto? See how its soft like the winter snows yet can draw blood like the freshly picked rose

.Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did there would be a lot more about the past.

* * *

Chapter 1: Almost Jounin

_Jiraya's POV_ "I don't have time for games Jiraya." Sarutobi-sensei told me. Didn't he know I knew that already? I mean, how many times has he told me that within the last year? Quite a few.

"I'm not one to lie sensei! Honestly I found the Onbaa ! I even wrestled with it." I say with a proud grin. Hey how many people do you know are able to wrestle with a evil giant monkey and live to tell about it? Not many. I then hear Sarutobi-sensei sigh.

"Alright Jiraya. If you can swear that you actually saw this mythical creature then…I'll see the assignment as completed and approved." Did sensei just admit that he's begging to trust me? I never thought this day would come!

"Thanks sensei! I knew you could trust me on anything." grinning even wider if possible.

"On the contrary Jiraya…Tsunade told me that Orochimaru had miraculously took your side in the bet…I'm going in his intuition. Him being a hybrid of his structure and all." I sweat-dropped. Orochimaru. That bastard is the reason I passed the assignment? Sadly…I'm okay with that. I then remembered something.

"Sensei…did you also agree with me to try to get Tsunade to quit gambling?"

"Yes, but like I said its actually Orochimaru's intuition that saved you…again."

"Yeah, whatever." I was okay with it the first time but now after hearing it again…I was pissed….but shocked at the same time. Why did Orochimaru of all people agree with me. Deep in my heart I knew the answer but I hated that truth…ah who am I kidding.

This is the part I hated. It was time to go home…home meant go back to the orphanage. Since my parents had died in the First great Shinobi war. Leaving me and my little brother, Sakumo, homeless. Speaking of my little brother I see him practicing his shuriken throwing. I was actually jealous of him. He ended up receiving dad's brains where I got mother's well…non acrobatic abilities. Both of us got the pure white spiky hair from both our parents…I got dad's star-head hair and he got our mother's lopsided deal. However even if he was my brother, he never talked to me at all…he was a child of very few words. Like Orochimaru…I take that back. Orochimaru actually says more than Sakumo's ever said to me.

No one knows the embarrassment of your little brother graduating from the academy in half the amount of time it took for you to. Not to mention the only time he ever dose grace you with his voice is when he has a powerful rude comment on how poor of a shinobi you are. Yea, well don't forget little brother, I'm always gonna be older, bigger, and…older! Sighing to myself I realize that maybe Sakumo might have a point with me being a bad shinobi. That's not the only thing I seem to be bad at lately. I hear a laugh that always made me smile. I turn to see Tsunade walking down the road with one of her friends…one I never really cared for either.

She spot me and started to walk towards me a little faster pace.

"So where's my money Bozo?" she asked abruptly

"What?! And hello to you to!" she shrugs.

"Where's the money you owe me from loosing the bet?"

"Ha! I didn't loose the bet! So there!" I said sticking my tongue out at her. I loved being childish around her just so I could see her get mad.

"In that case Tsunade you owe me money." I hear a cold and calm voice come from behind me. That bastard Orochimaru! How dare he sneak up on people!

"What?!" Tsunade said a little loud. I did find the Onbaa so she needs to stop looking so shocked.

"I found it Tsunade, I passed the assignment to. So I believe you owe us both." she stared at me with narrowed eyes then came to a conclusion.

"Your lying."

"What? No! I'm not!"

"Tsunade I don't believe Jiraya would lie about something like this." Orochimaru spoke up again. Damn! He's taking my side again?! I better watch out. That must means he's ready to explode.

"You believe him Oro-kun? Alright." she sighs.

"Meet me hear tomorrow and I'll have the money for both of you." What? She gave in like that? I turn and looked to Orochimaru who had an amused look in his eyes but that's only if you look close. What effect did he have on people?

"Uh…thanks." I needed to go think and train.

* * *

_Tsunade's POV_

Who would've thought that Jiraya of all people actually knew what he was talking about? I sure didn't. Well as long as somebody believed him I guess its alright for me. But then comes the idea that Jiraya _knew_ he'd find the Onbaa which therefore he _knew_ I was going to loose the bet and he set me up. No…Jiraya's not like that…is he? Sure he can be devious at times but…to actually have a greedy side which meant framing his friends…no…not _my_ Jiraya. Er, did I just think that….no. It was all in the huge world of imagination.

I feel a familiar presence, I look up to see sensei. What was he doing out and about? Didn't he have important Hokage work to catch up on? He looked to be deep in thought. That's how sensei usually was. He's always wearing a serious expression until we point it out, I really wonder what he's hiding under that mask of his. What really troubles my sensei so.

"U-um hello sensei." I said meekly.

"Oh, hello Tsunade-chan. How are you today?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Broke, but I guess you already knew that huh sensei?" I asked a little angry.

"Tsunade-chan, take this as a learning experience. One where you can try not to gamble as much."

"Humph! I doubt that…I'll keep gambling until I show Jiraya that I can win!" he laughed at me…grrrr sensei's can be so annoying at times.

"But Tsunade...he knows this. He'll never admit it though."

"Why do you care if we gamble or not sensei considering you're the one who got me into gambling, you're the one who introduced Jiraya to that book that had all those pictures of woman in it and last but not least you're the one who got Orochimaru officially hooked on any alcohol beverage." I tell him. He seems to be surprised then he quickly laughs.

"I guess your right. It was my fault for ever introducing those things to you three. I never thought you three to be the addictive type. I suggest that you go home and get as much rest as you can. Tomorrow is our last mission together as a squad…after this next mission you're all Jounin so please Tsunade…bare with it…one more mission. Then you can act like you never knew either of them." taking his advice I do head home.

On the way home I couldn't help but think of the time that the three of us had together had gone by so fast. It seemed just like yesterday that Jiraya was tied up to the log screaming for freedom while Orochimaru and I stood by laughing….well I did the laughing he just gave his usual **_'I find it humors' _**look. I found the whole situation depressing actually. Where will we go once we split up? Will they leave the village trying to start new lives? Will they start dating in hopes of starting a family? I laugh mentally to myself. Jiraya? Get _married _and have kids? That's as absurd as saying that…well Orochimaru will be the death of our dear sensei, since we all know he's such a teachers pet.

With all these thoughts heavy on my mind I begin to wonder what our last mission as a team together could possibly be…will any of us enjoy it? Or will we embrace getting away from each other with open arms? It's so hard to tell with both Jiraya and Orochimaru. Oh well, I guess I'm just going to have to soak up these last moments of our childhood before we become Jounin's.

Laying down in my bed I close my eyes and let all of these thoughts fall away from me. I can worry about them tomorrow…on the mission…with my boys.

* * *

A/N: Wow this chapter was almost completely useless! Oh well to those of you who are reading this I hope you can review and let me know what you think. There will be romance up ahead in later chapters. I'm asking though that when you do flame…um…maybe flame nicely? Lol, I don't care if you tell me your opinion, just do it nicely? ) Thank you! 


End file.
